Caprichoso
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: Tenía algo que lo hacía ceder, algo que le hacía obedecerle sin chistar palabra. Algo que le atraía tanto como para cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Drable.Yaoi, KassimxAlibaba.


Pairing: KassimxAlibaba

(AU) Escuela. (Kasumi)

Caprichoso.

Miraba con aburrimiento hacia el frente de la clase, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esa tortura terminara, que esa interminable cátedra acabara para así poder salir a merodear un rato por cualquier parte, para olvidarse completamente de la responsabilidad que era la escuela.

Maldijo por lo bajo al ver que el vejete que tenía como profesor le llamo la atención, y le hizo resolver ese incomprensible problema de algebra…tan aburrido y tedioso. De no ser porque poseía una pizca de respeto - y porque ya lo habían amenazado de expulsión- no estampo su puño contra el rostro de ese anciano hijo de puta.

–Señor Kassim, estamos esperando a que termine de resolver eso. –Le sacaron de sus pensamientos, regresándole a la realidad mientras todo el salón explotaba en carcajadas. El de cabellos les lanzo una mirada asesina, que los mando a callar.

–Señor Mogamett, no tengo ganas de resolverlo. –le reto, dejando la tiza en su lugar, dando media vuelta para salir del salón, ante la indignada mirada de su profesor.

– ¡Kassim! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo!

Más el joven prefirió ignorarle, tomando la decisión de no recibir más clases por ese día.

Se quedo todo el día sentado en el patio de la institución, fumando uno que otro cigarrillo que tenía guardado. Se recostó en el suelo, tarareando alguna tonta tonada de su banda preferida, mientras esperaba a que las clases terminaran.

Luego de tres horas, el timbre de salida sonó, seguido del escandaloso salir de los alumnos, que hablaban y gritaban felices de verse libres al fin de aquella tortura. Kassim no se movió, cerró sus ojos, hasta sentir como alguien se paraba frente suyo. No tuvo necesidad de mirar para saber de quién se trataba, bastaba con escuchar su respiración para deducir que se trataba de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué carajo crees que haces Kassim? –le cuestiono, cual madre sobreprotectora. El de orbes ámbares soltó una risotada, causando cierta molestia en su acompañante. –Sabes que si continuas con esa actitud, te van a expulsar.

–Solo me he saltado algunas clases. –le refuto, sentándose. –Que falte a unas no afecta a nadie, más bien hace que los maestros tengan un momento de paz. –Canturreo burlón, causando que el ceño del rubio se frunciera aun más.

–Déjate de jueguitos. Eso de chico malo te traerá graves consecuencias.

–No me importa. –alzo los hombros, apagando el cigarrillo que en ese instante terminaba. Alibaba puso los ojos en blanco, de verdad que su amigo no tenía remedio o salvación.

En parte era eso lo que le gustaba de él, Kassim era una persona rebelde, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo desafiar a la autoridad. Todo lo contrario a él, que seguía las ordenes de las demás personas solo por querer ganárselas, aunque muy en el fondo deseara ser como el de larga cabellera.

–Nunca vas a cambiar. –Negó un par de veces, sentándose a su lado. Kassim le miro por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo de forma pícara. Tiró de su brazo y le hizo quedar sobre su cuerpo. – ¿Qué haces?

–Bésame Alibaba… –le exigió más que preguntar. Alibaba tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, parpadeando varias veces antes de negar varias veces.

–Estás loco…aquí alguien puede vernos.

–No me importa.

– ¿Cómo que no? Si eres tu el que insiste en mantener en secreto nuestra relación…. –Kassim rodo los ojos con desesperación, apretando los dientes.

–Te estoy diciendo que no me importa una mierda si nos ven o no…. Me besas por las buenas o –de un movimiento intercambio posiciones, quedando sobre el cuerpo del más bajo. –Te lo robo por las malas.

Alibaba quedo hipnotizado con la mirada de su mejor amigo y amante. Tenía algo que lo hacía ceder, algo que le hacía obedecerle sin chistar palabra. Algo que le atraía tanto como para cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos.

Cerró sus ojos y tomo del cuello al de cabellos negros, uniendo sus labios en un beso, que poco a poco fue tomando fuerza. Dejaron de ser simples roces para pasar a ser una lucha dentro de sus bocas. Enredaban sus lenguas sin ningún tipo de pena o pudor…. Hasta que Kassim decidió dar el siguiente paso, adentrando su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Alibaba, quien se sobresalto, regresando a la realidad.

–Para…Aquí no. –le reprochó avergonzado. Kassim sonrió de forma divertida, volviendo al acecho.

–Será aquí… solo debes evitar gritar mucho~.

Así era la relación de esos dos, uno cediendo siempre ante los caprichos del otro, porque a pesar de todo lo que Kassim deseaba siempre terminaba agradando a Alibaba.


End file.
